Gentille alouette
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Mariettin šestý ročník se nevyvíjí nejlépe.


**Originál****: **Gentille alouette

**Odkaz:** alohomorare.-livejournal-.c-om/2575.h-tml (Všechny pomlčky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **seventines

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování: **femmeslash, lesbická erotika

* * *

**GENTILLE ALOUTTE**

.

Inspirováno několika verši z básně Lady Mary Wortley Montagu (1689–1762), známé jako Balada o milenci:

_A mé potěšení ať je úplné, _

_kéž v milenci najdu i přítele, _

_jemuž bez obav mohu svěřit vlastní duši, _

_který mě potěší ve smutku a poradí v nesnázích. _

_._

Na moment se dala rozptýlit pohledem na dlouhé černé vlasy, takže když se jí na prsou rozlila velká skvrna od dýňového džusu, rychle prosakující hábitem i košilí, mohla to být jen nehoda. Jenže nestalo se to poprvé – jen za tenhle týden už to byl několikátý incident – a polohlasné zasyknutí "práskačko!", které se ozvalo vzápětí, nemělo nade vší pochybnost s náhodou nic společného.

Znovu se zadívala na vzdálený konec sálu. Druhá dívka mezitím zřejmě zaslechla vrzání židlí, protože se otočila. Lesklé tmavé vlasy jí zavlály kolem hlavy, ale nebyla to Cho. Byla to Pansy, Zmijozelská studentka, kterou si Marietta pamatovala z loňských hodin Věštění z čísel.

Ubrouskem otřela oražovou tekutinu ze svých učebnic, posbírala si věci do tašky a odešla z jídelny. Místo na první hodinu ale zamířila po schodech do suterénu, kde pracovali domácí skřítkové. Minula vchod do kuchyní a zastavila se před portrétem děvečky v naškrobeném čepci, za nímž se ukrývala prádelna. Dívka na plátně přestala stloukat máslo a zvedla hlavu. "Ale ne, zlatíčko. Už zase? To musí být tenhle týden už podruhé, a to je teprve středa."

"Ano, už zase. Můžu prosím jít dál?"

"To víš, že ano. Nikdo tu zrovna není, ale ty už si určitě pamatuješ, kde máš co hledat."

"Ano, ano. Díky."

Tajné dveře se otevřely a Mariettu obklopil teplý, voňavý vzduch. Ani za sebou nezavírala, spěchala a chtěla být rychle hotová. Svlékla potřísněný hábit a hodila ho do velkého koše na špinavé prádlo. Právě v té chvíli se dveře zaklaply a místnost pohltila tma.

Marietta se otočila, aby zjistila, co se stalo a vběhla přímo do sloupu čerstvě vypraných ručníků. Ještě s nimi pořád zápasila, když se ozvalo tiché "Lumos" a v jeho záři se ukázal obličej Pansy Parkinsonové, která Mariettu zřejmě sledovala, a teď si odhrnovala vlasy z očí, aby na ni lépe viděla. "Ty ses na mě dívala," řekla.

"Promiň. Myslela jsem, že jsi někdo jiný."

"Já vím. Zezadu vypadáme stejně, co?" Věnovala Mariettě, stále ještě hledající hůlku, zapadlou v kupě ručníků, chápavý úsměv.

"Po pravdě, vůbec mi to nevadí," pokračovala Pansy, "protože jsem ti už dávno chtěla říct, že mě opravdu mrzí, co se vloni stalo."

Na tohle neexistovala žádná odpověď. Marietta si těžko mohla nevšimnout, že po všem, co pro Cho udělala, její kamarádka s ní za celé pololetí promluvila jen dvakrát, a to pokaždé z náruče Michaela Cornera.

Pansy Mariettino mlčení zjevně nijak nezaskočilo. "Jako kamarádka se moc nepředvedla, co? Viděla, co se stalo, a vůbec se tě nezastala... ale ty jsi celá mokrá!" Opatrně odložila svou hůlku na kopec poskládaných prostěradel, sehnula se pro ručník, přistoupila o krok blíž a jemně Mariettu otřela v úzkém pásku, kde se otevírala její rozepnutá košile. Marietta v prvním okamžiku ucukla, ale Pansy se nedala odradit a pomyšlení, že Cho všechno viděla a stejně nehnula prstem, Mariettu nakonec tak udolalo, že se ani nebránila. Jen svěsila ramena a stiskla víčka, aby se nerozplakala. Opatrný dotek měkkého ručníku ji uklidňoval, stejně jako vůně mýdla a levandule, vznášející se ve vzduchu. Pansy mluvila dál, laskavě a tiše. "Co ti Grangerová udělala je neodpustitelné. Nemůžu uvěřit, že je to celému Havraspáru jedno. Musí to být hrozné, tohle snášet každý den."

Začala jí shrnovat vlhkou košili z ramenou, a Marietta se trochu narovnala, aby jí pomohla. Otevřela přitom oči a zjistila, že se druhé dívce dívá zblízka rovnou do tváře. Na rozdíl od očí Cho, Pansiny hluboké, sametové oči měly fialkový nádech, a bez mrknutí Mariettě pohled oplácely. "Mokrá až na podprsenku," zašeptala Pansy, když rukou zavadila o Mariettin hrudník.

Marietta se maličko zachvěla a shlédla dolů na drobné bílé prsty, hladící bavlněnou látku. Pansy konejšivě pokračovala: "Určitě tady najdeme nějakou čistou. Nevadí, když ti pomůžu, že ne?" Její tmavé, široce rozevřené oči se znovu střetly s Mariettinými.

"Ne, ani trochu. Chci říct... myslím, že ne." Byla překvapená, když si uvědomila, jak na ni hlazení a klidný hlas začínají působit, a s dalším zachvěním nepatrně rozevřela nohy.

Ještě ani nedomluvila a Pansy už ji objala a hbitě jí rozepnula háčky na podprsence. A neodtáhla se. Oči pořád upřené na Mariettu, olízla si rty a rychle je přitiskla na její rameno. Pokračovala níž, shrnula podprsenku a vlhkými ústy nasála Mariettinu bradavku. Ten neuvěřitelně intenzivní pocit kontrastoval s něžností jejího doteku, a Marietta najednou netušila, co dělat. No, vlastně spíš velmi rychle dospěla k závěru, že nejlepší bude nedělat nic. Možná leda prohnout se trošku v zádech a přitisknout prsa Pansy do obličeje.

Pansy sevřela její ňadra oběma rukama, přitiskla se ke druhé dívce a její vlněný hábit se otřel o Mariettinu citlivou kůži. Přejela rty přes Mariettina ústa a palci kmitala po jejích ztvrdlých bradavkách. Marietta cítila, jak se jí tělem rozlévá slastné horko, a mezi nohama jí začíná pulzovat. Jediná jasná myšlenka, která jí zbyla v hlavě, byl kousavý fakt, že po čtyřech dlouhých letech se konečně ocitla tam, kde chtěla být – ale s někým úplně jiným.

Jenže drobný, špičatý jazyk jí přejel po koutku úst a dožadoval se vstupu, a tak pootevřela rty a vlastním jazykem ochutnala horko a vlhkost Pansiných úst. Pansy tichounce zasténala, a Marietta se k ní prudce přitiskla. Potřebovala cítit pohyb a tlak. Jedna ruka se konečně ocitla na jejím stehně, jen kousíček nad kolenem, a Marietta přesunula pozornost od Pansiných prstů na bradavce a jazyka v ústech směrem dolů. Bez ohledu na absurdnost situace věděla naprosto přesně, co chce, a tak se trošku posunula a zavrtěla, aby ruku přiměla k pohybu.

Ruka ochotně vklouzla pod kostkovanou sukni a prsty zavadily o zvlhlý proužek látky. Tentokrát to byla Marietta, kdo do polibku zasténal, a Pansy místo odpovědi sklonila hlavu a sevřela rty kolem bradavky, uvězněné mezi ukazováčkem a palcem. Ve stejném okamžiku prsty druhé ruky proklouzly do Mariettiných kalhotek, a ona měla co dělat, aby netrhla boky vpřed. Na prsou ji hladily hedvábné prameny černých vlasů, a když prsty druhé dívky začaly rozhrnovat vlhké záhyby mezi jejími stehny, prolétla jí hlavou myšlenka, že je to Cho, kdo ji laská a líbá, Cho, jejíž zrychlený dech slyší a jejíž květinová vůně ji obklopuje.

Pansiny prsty se zatím odvážily trochu dál, a palec poprvé přejel přes klitoris. Marietta se zachvěla a dlouze se nadechla, jako by se chystala promluvit. Pansy pootočila hlavu, zdola se jí podívala do očí a potutelně se usmála. "Můžeš říkat její jméno, mně to nevadí."

Když Marietta odpovídala, vlastní hlas zněl jejím uším cize, nezvykle zastřeně a udýchaně. "Nechci, nemusím, prosím, hlavně nepřestávej."

"Neboj, to bych neudělala." A neudělala to. Její prsty se neúnavně točily v drobných kruzích, zatímco druhá ruka opustila Mariettino ňadro a přesunula se na záda a dolů, pohladila Mariettu po zadečku a vklouzla mezi půlky. Marietta už hlasitě oddechovala, napětí mezi jejími stehny bylo čím dál silnější a ona se nemohla rozhodnout, jestli vyrazit vpřed k prstům, dráždícím její klitoris, nebo se tisknout dozadu na ukazováček, škádlící svraštělý uzlíček její zadní branky. Když sklopila oči, viděla, jak Pansy drobnými bílými zoubky okusuje její bradavku, a tělem se jí prohnala vlna trhavé rozkoše.

Začínala cítit, že něžnému doteku prstů už dlouho neodolá. Vycházela Pansy vstříc stále rychleji a rychleji, v rytmu prstů, míhajících se po klitorisu. Se jménem Pansy na rtech se rozklepala, a když záchvěvy pominuly, svezla se zpátky mezi ručníky, rozehřátá a zalitá potem. Pohodlně se opřela, nohy a ruce ochablé a unavené, a skrz řasy pozorovala Pansy přivřenýma očima.

Pansy vstala a Marietta viděla, že si za celou dobu ani nerozepnula hábit, jen si vyhrnula rukávy kousíček nad zápěstí. Její bledé tváře ale zdobil skoro neznatelný ruměnec, a oči jí svítily. Setřásla si vlasy z obličeje, chvilku se s úsměvem probírala komíny čerstvě vypraného prádla, a nakonec se vrátila s nažehlenou sněhobílou košilí, čistou podprsenkou a kalhotkami. "Je mi jasné, že nebudou tvoje, ale neměli ti zničit šaty. Kdyby si někdo stěžoval, pošli je za mnou." S širokým úsměvem poklepala na svůj prefektský odznak.

Marietta se celá nesvá rychle otřela ručníkem a oblékla se, zatímco Pansy ji pozorovala s uličnickým úsměvem na rtech. Když byla konečně připravená, Pansy k ní natáhla ruku a namotala si na ukazováček pramen jejích vlasů. Nechala dlouhou kudrlinku zase odskočit zpátky jako pružinu, a prstem pohladila Mariettu po tváři. "Myslím, že bychom mohly být kamarádky, kdybys chtěla."

Chvilku se na Mariettu zkoumavě dívala, pak polohlasem zazpívala: "_Marietta, gentille alouette_." *) Zmlkla a tiše se zasmála, jako by to byl nějaký vtip, kterému Marietta nemohla rozumět. "Půjdeme na Věštění spolu? Postarám se, aby ti dali pokoj." Znovu se zasmála. "Jestli chceš, můžeš sedět s mými kamarády. My jsme zvyklí, že nám nadávají."

Vyšla z prádelny. Marietta ji pomalu následovala, oči upřené na lesklou hřívu tmavých vlasů, a v duchu přemýšlela, jestli právě Pansy náhodou není ta kamarádka, kterou celou dobu hledala.

**KONEC**

* * *

*) PP: _Marietto, malý skřivánku._ Malý skřivánek (Gentille Alouette) je poněkud nechutná francouzská dětská písnička, v níž zpěvák v několika slokách líčí, jak skřivánkovi vyškube peří z hlavičky, křídel, ocásku etc. Něco jako česká Chytil táta sojku. Symbolika pro tuhle povídku je myslím zřejmá. :) S.L.


End file.
